


【Thanatos/Zagreus】-thanzagthan-《渔获》

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 斜线无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: 死神用袍子钓起一条会说话的鱼。是双箭头，原作向无差，还有点色，你品。想要点评论谢谢大家。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】-thanzagthan-《渔获》

塔纳托斯用自己的袍子钓起一条鱼。

这条鱼来自塔尔塔罗斯的冷血河，塔纳托斯对钓鱼没有兴趣，不知它的种类。他碰见这条鱼的时候，扎格列欧斯刚死掉没有多久，尸体顺着血河被冲了下去。

死神赶过去时，已来不及叫他免死，只能抱着手臂站在上游往下看，烛火跳动，镰刀和剑在血河上照出粼粼银光。塔纳托斯掌管着死亡，因此每一次扎格列欧斯跌进冥河他都能感知。有时碰巧离扎格列欧斯近一些，他便能听见尸体顺流而下，身上的血混进冥河里的声音。扎格列欧斯的尸体滑下去，浑身泡透了血，衣服和铠甲坠着他，有如一艘沉船。王子伤口上渗出的血还很热，扎进塔尔塔罗斯的冷血河，颜色一体，温度不同，好似滚热之根系扎进冻土。

鱼群敬畏死神，也敬畏王子。它们不敢碰他尸体的肉或靠近死神的脚踝，但却渴王子身上的热血。那红血在冥河里发出金光来，鱼群蜂拥而上，纷纷绕开死神，跟着扎格列欧斯的尸体朝下游去，一丝血有如金线，从扎格列欧斯身上拉扯出来。塔纳托斯抬头去看时，正瞅见那滴血被一条红鱼吞吃。更多的鱼晃动青绿色的身子，压过它鲜红的脊背，形成一道奇特光带，好似死后未消的海神祝福。

塔纳托斯望着他飘远，死神站在河中，又淌水而去，回到岸边。他的小腿没进血河，扎格列欧斯的体温从冷血里渗出来，像一只热乎乎的渔网，兜住了他的脚踝。死神抬着脚甩了两下，那条喝过血的红鱼便从他湿哒哒的袍子里掉了出来。塔纳托斯扭过身，用脚跟把它推回水里，才往砖石上走了两步，它又游了回来，以鱼的嘴唇亲吻死神的脚跟。

嘴唇上有热血的温度。塔纳托斯心口一跳，像被窥见一个秘密，但那秘密连他自己也说不清。他猛地弯下腰，把鱼抓在了手里。红鱼有一双无神的眼睛，摆着头，看向死神的脸。

“塔纳，”它的嘴唇来回张合，挣扎般喘气，塔纳托斯却听见扎格列欧斯在叫他的名字，“塔纳。”

鱼被塔纳托斯养起来了。死神养活物，听起来像一件不可思议的事情。他把鱼安顿好的第一天，在公共休息室里碰巧遇见前来休息的墨纪拉，复仇女神手里拿着一瓶蜜露，正靠在吧台旁边，和主厨要一壶浓茶。茶不好喝，却能醒神，苦得让人心颤，恐怕比她和她姐妹们相处的状态还要痛苦百倍。

墨纪拉喝了几杯，眉头紧皱，腮帮的皮肤都绷紧了。塔纳托斯拒绝了她给自己也分一杯的好意。死神知道那饮料的滋味，若非工作必须连续加班加点，他绝不会碰它。

“他终于到了我那儿了，当哈迪斯告诉我，要格外认真做好工作的时候，我实际上没想到自己会需要面对扎格，”她说，没有注意塔纳托斯脸上的惊讶神色，“总之，他告诉我，他想离开，而且是认真的……”

“离开？”

塔纳托斯抬起脸，心中狂跳。他和墨纪拉都会说“回到冥界”，死神从没想过扎格列欧斯希望的是离开这里——难道冥界不是他的家吗？扎格列欧斯觉得自己不属于这里？并且若他打定主意要离开，为什么没有和自己说清楚？他以为自己会把他铐起来，带到冥王眼前，以表示自己的忠诚？还是塔纳托斯已经不是一个值得他去信任的角色？

想到这，一股难以言喻的怒气缓慢充斥了塔纳托斯的胸口，仿佛受到了至亲之人的背叛。他从没想过扎格列欧斯真的会离开，而且是不告而别。他到达水仙花平原之前死了十次有余，次次死相凄惨，浑身是血，暗灵们不会因为他是冥王的亲生子便对他心慈手软——即使有塔纳托斯的帮助，难道扎格列欧斯真的能做到离开冥界？

他带着怒火回到房间。鱼被他养在一缸血水里面，看见他，立刻像狗一样摇起尾巴。它吃过扎格列欧斯的血，身上有冥王之子的气息，熏得房间发热，像扎格刚刚来过一般。塔纳托斯把手砸进红血水里，鱼便探出头，它不知道发生什么事，又只能说一个词，便是塔纳托斯的名字，一边说，一边温和地亲吻死神的手指尖。

鱼的嘴唇很冷，又滑，应和扎格列欧斯的嘴唇的触感完全不同。但这也足够。塔纳托斯咬着嘴唇，猛地抓住了那条鱼。

“你要走吗？”他问，手上的力气很大，挥舞镰刀的手轻而易举就能把这条生灵掐死，“就此不告而别？你要离开吗？”

他想现在就去找扎格列欧斯，质问他，你为什么要离去。在盛怒之下，他甚至疑心自己会用刀抵在扎格列欧斯的脖子旁边，逼他给出一个答复。但他不想要答复。答复是什么呢？扎格列欧斯会说什么？尽管看似不可能，但他如果直言自己厌烦了冥界，那么这也算是一个充足的理由。

死神甚至想因为自己的幻想而嘲笑自己了，扎格列欧斯会像这条鱼一样看着他吗？看着他，并一直以昵称喊他的名字，或许他会给自己的手指一个吻。这样塔纳托斯还会快活一些。想到扎格列欧斯的嘴唇，他的怒火便消散一毫，而这样的亲吻是不可能发生的。

如果他真提着刀去逼问，扎格列欧斯就会答不出来——他一定答不出来，就好像死神自己也答不出来一样，发展到最后，或许他们就会打架。死神的刀锋常用来收割灵魂，刀刃银亮，又冷又快，扎格列欧斯打不过他，王子被死神刺出血来，那血会顺着刀刃流下去，蜿蜒出去，血热而浓，一条金线，如一只钉子，或者铅锤，扎进死神不会跳动的心口。

他收紧了手指，像手里握着那把刺向扎格列欧斯的剑一样，问道：你为什么不愿意回答？

鱼张着无神的眼睛，几乎懵懂，不知道为什么上一秒还在亲吻，下一秒死神就要置他于死地。红鱼挣动身体，那背鳍坚硬，狠狠擦过死神的掌心。

但塔纳托斯毫无怜悯，那叫他名字的声音便沉下去，越来越低，声音同王子的一模一样。死神竟有种在冥河里将王子掐死的错觉。这个念头烫着了他，叫他猛地松开手，那条鱼立刻“啪”地跳起身子来，鱼尾发颤，无辜极了。它又喊了一声“塔纳”，瞬间翻回了血水之中。

他在很久之后才见到了扎格列欧斯。塔纳托斯的预料没什么错误，扎格列欧斯的确只把他当做一个只为冥王做事的混蛋。

死神感到冒犯，因为他从没真正想过要阻挠王子的出逃。冥王不想让他出去，死神猜测那恐怕是为了保护冥后。但塔纳托斯本人又有什么理由不让他出去呢？死亡之不可逃避性，早就成了世界上的一条铁律，扎格列欧斯总会回来，被死亡带来，完成永恒的重逢。曾侥幸成功逃离死亡的仅有一位，现在正在塔尔塔罗斯推巨石上楼，已推了几百年，每日受复仇女神鞭打，恐怕再推几千年也不会罢休。

还是扎格列欧斯也知道自己总会跟上来？好像他就是放心不下那样？这的确没错，但如果他真这样想，那扎格列欧斯的所作所为简直可被称作放肆。

因此当扎格列欧斯在西厅里同他谈笑，送上蜜露做礼物时，塔纳托斯犹豫一会儿才收了下来。扎格列欧斯巧舌如簧，他面容英俊，脸上常带笑，又有一副好心肠，任谁同他多说一会儿话，都会想谅解他。

塔纳托斯知道这些可爱之处，当扎格列欧斯同他搭话，死神的心就已经开始松动。但他不想轻易这样做，因为看起来像是在同扎格列欧斯和解，尽管在这之前，他们俩之间也从来都没有公开地“闹翻”过。

塔纳托斯还是在帮他，并且在冥王眼前遮掩一切。死神不满的仅有一件事，那就是扎格列欧斯竟敢对他保守秘密，这是扎格列欧斯犯的唯一一件错事。

他很快收到第二瓶蜜露，塔纳托斯起先拒绝了，尽管冥界王子像个傻子一样见人就送蜜露的传闻已经基本上传遍了塔尔塔罗斯。

蜜露是珍贵的礼物，在哈迪斯把它列为违禁品之后，蜜露在商人那里的价格便水涨船高。塔纳托斯不知道扎格列欧斯是否明白这一点，但在某种程度上来说，蜜露的确有求爱的意味。阿瑞斯曾向死神透露，一瓶蜜露在奥林匹斯至少可以换得几夜神智与肉体的快活。他看了塔纳托斯一眼，顿了一下，又找补一样说：“但我们都知道扎格列欧斯只是想表达对我们的感激，他真是看重亲情，这很少见。”

阿瑞斯是故意的，而塔纳托斯无暇去管。或许扎格列欧斯对求爱的部分的确一无所知，那么他就只是想叫自己多帮助他几次。为此，塔纳托斯去明确地告诉了扎格列欧斯：“如果你是打算用蜜露来保证我继续帮助你，扎格列欧斯，你不必每次都这样破费。”

他以为自己做出了保证，但冥界王子一下子愣住了，他的确又找到几瓶蜜露，除了身上那股温暖的血的气味，塔纳托斯还能嗅到酒香。王子抓着新弄到的那瓶酒，手还放在半空，脸上浮现出了尴尬的神色，但转瞬即逝，变作了怒火。

“塔纳托斯，”他说，没有收回手，送出礼物的态度很坚决，“我说过了，我不需要你的帮助——我只是觉得有好东西应该同你分享，难道我不能给我的朋友一份薄礼吗？或者，把它当做我们亲情的见证？”

亲情。塔纳托斯在心里重复一次，有道理，但他还以为扎格列欧斯会给出更好的理由。若非王子提醒，塔纳托斯都要忘记他还是自己名义上的兄弟。死神性格谨慎，在人情方面有时便显得死板，扎格列欧斯送礼的行为在他看来颇有些无功不受禄的意味。

他最后看在倪克斯的份上勉强收下礼物。两瓶蜜露放在鱼缸旁边，如流动之黄金，照得红鱼的鱼尾生出金光。鱼鳍露出水面，从鱼背往上，红色淡出，由橙转金，如一枚王子头上的橄榄叶。塔纳托斯打开一瓶蜜露，为自己倒酒，再以手指沾着，去喂那条鱼。鱼已经忘了他差点儿掐死自己的事，凑上来吃他指甲缝里的酒液。

塔纳托斯喝了一口蜜露，滋味很好。他想起扎格列欧斯说的话，又看了看鱼。

这世界上哪有会舔吻兄弟指尖的亲情？

死神很忙碌，他们见面次数不多。从扎格列欧斯那儿拿到第四瓶酒的时候，王子本人已经逃到地面，第一次见到了冥后。他上去之前，塔纳托斯在至福乐土帮了他一把，死神手握镰刀，替他除掉至福乐土的弓兵英雄时便有种预感：扎格列欧斯一旦到达地面，或许直到死亡那刻才会回来，而如果他同冥后交谈，得知一切，定会怒气冲冲。

这股怒气不会只朝着冥王而去，他会发现这么长时间以来，塔纳托斯其实也在一直遮掩，不告知他真相。事实上塔纳托斯有充分的理由，而且所有人都在遮掩这个真相，但那不能分散死神的担忧。

他想到扎格列欧斯的怒火，下刀时慢下来，输了扎格列欧斯一分。王子没去管赫尔墨斯的祝福，直接跑来等他，双眼透出得意的神色，拿走了死神送他的半人马之心。他的战力猛涨，已连胜塔纳托斯两次，这是之前从没有过的功绩，离地面越来越近这一点也叫他快活。王子看起来有很多话想说，塔纳托斯却只想快点离开，他拿过第五瓶蜜露，没有推辞，扎格列欧斯一转过身，他就消失了。

塔纳托斯没担忧太久。如他所料，扎格列欧斯怒气冲冲地回来，他不是可以在地面上久留的人，长期在冥界的生活已经改变了他的身体，但这已经不是问题的重点。他朝冥王发泄，质问他对母亲做了什么混蛋事，再找死神大吵一架，问他为何替父亲遮掩。

死神被他激怒，但还是据实以告，没得来王子的怒火的平息。扎格列欧斯转身而去。

他不能活在地面上，这意味着他俩连短暂的分离也没有，实在是一件绝妙的好事，但塔纳托斯也无法因此欢欣。他心口发紧，压过了之前的怒火，回到房间里时虽然因为扎格列欧斯不尊敬倪克斯而生气，看着那条鱼时却再也下不了手去掐。

死神把手放到水里，红鱼就抬起头，喝了蜜露之后鱼鳍变得金灿灿，它一边低声叫着“塔纳”，一边又去吻他的掌心和手腕，声音热乎乎的，压得很低，有如爱语。

爱语是谎言。塔纳托斯想不到什么时候扎格列欧斯才会这样说话，他把桌子上的蜜露都放到一边去，低头盯着那只鱼。鱼只是一条鱼，吃了扎格列欧斯的血，就有了他的一部分在身体里，但也只是一部分的扎格列欧斯，而不是完全的他。

塔纳托斯和扎格列欧斯都知道，如果扎格列欧斯要去什么地方，那么再等一会儿，塔纳托斯一定会跟上去。死神实际上并不确切知道自己的动机，或许兄弟之间互相关照是一个意思，而死亡无法逃离是另一个意思：冥界本质上无非是死亡，无法逃离冥界，就是无法逃离死亡本身。扎格列欧斯无处可逃，永不会真正与冥界分离。

但塔纳托斯在更有把握之前不会再前进了，他决定之后便不再回看，而现在所有的一切都隐隐指向一个方向。尽管结果仍埋在迷雾之中，但他叩问自己的心，便已经知晓自己无路可退，这条鱼就是命运女神给他在这条路上的补给，供他饮鸩止渴，为了到达终点，死神必得更加谨慎。

没人知道塔纳托斯开始养鱼的事情，尽管这条鱼也从来没表示出任何进食的欲望，冥河里的水生物也和大部分暗灵一样，没有心跳，不需要呼吸，只要塔纳托斯不去捏死它，恐怕还能活上好长时间。

扎格列欧斯不久之后来道歉，如一个犯了错的胞弟朝兄长认错一般，他说自己考虑不周，希望塔纳托斯原谅他。

他们很快恢复了之前的关系，塔纳托斯像安置一个摆件那样把鱼缸放在桌子上，旁边摆着他从扎格列欧斯那儿收到的酒。他在房间里的时候，鱼就在冷河水里打转，一双眼睛，无辜地盯着那些酒，一遍遍叫他，塔纳，塔纳。

他提醒自己，最好别一直沉迷在这等爱语之中，因为这些话都不是扎格列欧斯发自真心而说的。冥界王子是个单纯的人，他没有那么多手段，来夺取一颗来自自己继兄弟的真心。塔纳托斯甚至试探过一次，得知他的确不明白蜜露的求爱之意，但在扎格列欧斯得知之后，蜜露依旧照常送到，就好像他根本没听懂塔纳托斯所说任何一个字。

桌上已经摆满了蜜露，包住鱼缸，有如一处祭坛，红鱼落在中间，献祭自己。扎格列欧斯还想再送，如果没人阻止他，他一定会继续再送礼物过来，但塔纳托斯却再次感受到了最初的坐立难安。

这同最开始不同了，但要更加无力一些。他的好兄弟，继兄弟，对这一切都一无所知，在最开始扎格列欧斯说“就当是为了亲情”时，塔纳托斯觉得这很有道理，但到了现在这个时候，每次回想这句话都叫他感到煎熬。

桌子上同时摆着鸩毒与美酒，蜜露发出金光，鱼却睁眼看着他，即使在梦中，鱼也不会闭上眼睛，嘴唇张合便吐出诅咒。

塔纳托斯想到这，心里有如大石落地。他长叹一声，把手伸进鱼缸里，红鱼再次过来亲吻死神的手指，忠诚地，以温和的声音叫他的名字。在最美的梦中，扎格列欧斯也没有这样做过，死神睡眠稀少，更是与美梦无缘。塔纳托斯把手摊开，鱼毫不设防地滑进他手中，亲热地以鱼鳞磨蹭塔纳托斯的掌心。

他握紧手指，在爱语里杀死了红鱼。

塔纳托斯不知道感情是什么。他只意识到当自己在同扎格列欧斯见面时，每一次表达都像要杀一次自己的心。他不知道扎格列欧斯如何回应他的这一句话，在最终得到确认之前，每一步都是一次对真心的小型自杀。如果扎格列欧斯说好，他的心就会活过来，如果扎格列欧斯说不好，他的心就死得久一些。到现在为止，他一共从冥界王子手里拿到六瓶蜜露，每一瓶都摆在桌子上，摆成一处祭坛，中间摆着他的鸩毒，四周都是他死去又活来的心。塔纳托斯自己掌管死亡，他却从不知心的死亡原来是这样有力量的东西，远超了他的想象。

今天之后，我就去找他摊牌。

给我一个痛快吧。

他捞出已死的红鱼。撬开最初没喝完的那瓶蜜露，发泄般喝了一大口。因为已经彻底没有退路可行，他的心反倒安定下来。

这条鱼原本被蜜露影响，才在身上长出了金灿灿的色泽。现在它已经彻底死去，金色却还没消退，鱼鳃之下，下巴与腹部连接之处，鱼皮白得像雪，鼓鼓囊囊。一处硬块，正莹莹地透出金光来。

死神摸出那块儿东西的形状，以匕首划开皮肉。他的手指塞进腮丝之下，拿出了那个硬块。

那是一颗金子心。

fin.


End file.
